


Absolutes

by celry



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celry/pseuds/celry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a set of stream of consciousness drabbles, each one about an atmosphere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutes

It is night, after the first thunderstorm in the year: it marks the start of the hazy summer days. The dim, small lamp spreads a sickly ochre light upon their skin. The rain has long since stopped as has time itself. They feel no past or future, only the mist permeating every crevice of the room, locking them in a cycle of sweat, evaporation, and sweat again. The window is lifted open only a small crack, allowing air to flow in and out. The wind does not stir. They lay there, damp shirt and shorts, on the wooden floor where nothing exists but the humidity and the room. They stretch out. Tomorrow, the days will change and they know that the ditch they can't slow themselves from rolling into will turn their cries for help into warm, pulled molasses and their feet into the earth itself. And the day after that, it will continue to pull them to the ground in a sweet, earthly, sticky haze and the day after that for all eternity until there is nothing left but the pile of earth that is the ditch and them, and so it continues.

For the moment, they lay still, trying not to think of the temporal inevitability of a tragic downfall. The dog days make the beautiful winter jealous of its warmth. The humidity is familiar to them and their sweat between their clothing and their skin and the wooden floor clings to them like a friend that would never part.

**Author's Note:**

> i found out you can post original work on ao3 which is great because that's exactly all that i can do... i'm playing "What's New Pussycat" currently to punish myself for not doing work and succumbing to the dog days. i can't tell if it itself is working or not but i am ready to die anyhow :)


End file.
